Repas de famille
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Pour le premier Noël de leur fille, Drago et Hermione décident d'organiser le repas chez eux, avec leurs parents respectifs... TWO SHOT de Noël.
1. Partie I

Bonjour ! Et **Joyeux Noël !** J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, ainsi qu'une très bonne journée de Noël ( qui n'est pas encore terminée hihi), que vous avez été gâtés par le papa Noël, et que vous avez bien mangééééééé ! C'est important le manger héhé.

Perso j'ai notamment eu Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers illustrés hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis super heureuse, les illustrations sont tellement, tellement, tellement belles *_*

Breffons, passons aux choses sérieuses : **Je suis assez en colère et déçue de moi-même.** Je me suis laissée dépasser par le temps, et j'ai commencé à écrire mon OS de Noël il y a moins d'une semaine. sachant que je dois aussi écrire ma fic et que les journées ne sont pas extensibles, je n'ai pas réussi à le finir. **Mon one shot se transforme donc en two shot et je m'excuse pour ça.** Ce n'est pas mon style et je déteste ça, j'aurais pu ne rien poster aujourd'hui et attendre de l'avoir terminé, mais bon...

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

* * *

 **Repas de famille**

 **.**

« Hermione ! » Fit Drago Malefoy d'un ton autoritaire et inquiet à la fois.

« Quoi ? »

« Amour, donne-moi Cordélia, d'accord ? »

Instinctivement, les bras d'Hermione se ressérèrent autour du bébé, qui pleurait de plus en plus fort. Drago s'approcha d'elle, et Hermione recula d'un pas.

« Donne-là moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es une boule de nerfs. Tu lui transmets ton stress. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais c'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure. »

« Quoi, tu...tu... tu m'accuses... »

« Je ne t'accuse de rien du tout Amour, c'est un fait. Et puis, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir envie de prendre ma fille dans mes bras, non ? Tu ne l'as pas faite toute seule je te rappelle. »

.

En réalité, personne n'avait besoin de rappeler à qui que ce soit que Cordélia était la fille de Drago, car à part ses cheveux tous bouclés, elle était le portrait craché de Drago, de sa peau pâle, à ses yeux gris, tout en passant par son menton légèrement pointu.

« Viens voir papa mon petit cœur. Viens là. »

Il attrapa sa fille, et Hermione ne put remarquer qu'il y avait eut un fond de vérité dans ses paroles, puisque Cordélia cessa de pleurer aussitôt installée dans les bras de son père. Elle l'observa attentivement, avant de se mettre à babiller comme elle aimait tellement le faire.

Puis son regard se détourna vers autre chose, et elle s'agita, tendant ses bras vers l'objet convoité.

« Tu veux aller voir le sapin de Noël mon cœur, c'est vrai qu'il est beau. C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai décoré. L'année prochaine, il faut absolument que je gagne le tirage au sort encore une fois, sans quoi on se retrouvera avec un sapin rouge et or. »

« Rouge et or font partie des couleurs de Noël ! » Grinça Hermione.

« L'argent et le blanc aussi."

"En plus, tu as triché. »

« Je n'ai pas triché mon amour ! Tu as voulu faire un tirage au sort, et tu as perdu. »

« ... »

« De toute façon, Cordélia doit se familiariser avec les couleurs de sa future maison à Poudlard. »

.

Hermione serra les poings et fusilla le blond du regard, ce qui le fit ricaner. Cordélia tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, avant de reporter son attention sur le sapin de Noël.

« Ma fille n'ira pas à Serpentard. »

« Ma fille n'ira pas à Gryffondor, encore moins à Poufsouffle. Je tolérerais Serdaigle, mais elle ira à Serpentard, tu verras. »

« Ne commences pas à m'énerver ! Je vais mettre ce truc sur la liste des choses à ne pas mentionner. »

« Gi gi gi ! »

« Oui mon petit cœur, c'est une guirlande. Par contre, on ne touche pas celle qui fait de la lumière. Papa ne sait pas trop comment ça marche, mais on peut se faire très mal si on y touche. On va croire maman pour ça, les trucs de moldus, c'est pas trop notre truc. »

.

Drago réalisa trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer cette dernière phrase. Hermione s'était un peu calmée, mais elle repartit rapidement dans sa tornade de stress et de radotage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à manger ? Qu'est-ce que les sorciers mangent à Noël ? Je n'en sais rien moi. Ca va être une catastrophe. Une pure catastrophe. En plus je te parie que mon père va vouloir se déguiser en père Noël pour Cordélia et que ton père va piquer une crise. »

« Mon père va piquer une crise si le tien mentionne à quel point il est fier que Cordélia soit un prénom sakasparien, comme celui qu'il t'a donné. » Répondit Drago.

« Shakespearien. » Corrigea Hermione « Et tu étais d'accord pour qu'on l'appelle comme ça. De toute façon, ton père me déteste, je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous avons eu cette idée stupide. »

« Tu m'excuseras Amour, mais TU as eu cette idée. N'est-ce pas mon petit cœur. Tu vois pourquoi il ne faut pas aller à Gryffondor. Parce que même plus grand, on prend ce genre de décision qu'on regrette une fois qu'on ne peut plus reculer. »

« Ga ga ga. »

« Tout à fait ma princesse. »

Drago embrassa sa fille sur le sommet du crâne, et l'emmena vers son parc pour jouer un peu avec elle, laissant Hermione ruminer, et angoisser tout en parcourant des livres de cuisine.

.

Drago n'était pas spécialement angoissé, à l'idée de fêter Noël chez eux, en recevant ses parents, ainsi que ceux d'Hermione – qui voulaient tous les quatre être auprès de leur petite fille pour Noël – parce qu'après tout, il savait que si le repas virait au fiasco, ce serait de la faute de Lucius. Connaître la possible issue du repas supprimait l'angoisse dont Hermione était sujette.

Elle s'inquiètait des sujets de conversations – chose totalement inutile, il était évident aux yeux de Drago, que les quatre grands parents allaient bien évidemment parler de Cordélia – de la nourriture, des touches moldues dans leur maison, elle voulait plaire à Lucius et Narcissa tout en faisant plaisir à ses parents.

Elle en parlait jour et nuit, et le trop peu de réaction du blond l'énervait , mais que voulait-elle qu'elle lui dise ? Elle ferait de son mieux, ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas s'entretuer devant un bébé de huit mois, non ?

Dans la cuisine, Hermione pestait contre le père de sa fille. Elle l'entendait jouer tranquillement avec Cordélia, comme si tout allait bien. Comme si elle n'était pas en train de se consumer de paniquer.

Elle avait étalé devant elle tous les livres de cuisine qu'elle connaissait, ainsi que certains qu'elle avait emprunté à sa mère, mais aussi à Molly Weasley. Elle n'avait pas d'elfe de maison qui pourrait tout faire parfaitement, et il était impensable que Drago l'aide, sans quoi il ferait probablement exploser la maison.

Et si seulement le repas était l'unique chose qui l'angoissait. Certes, elle voulait que ce soit parfait pour que son beau père n'ait rien à dire, mais ils devraient également tenir la soirée avec Lucius Malefoy et tout ce qui allait avec : les remarques acerbes, racistes, elle en passait et des meilleures.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment Drago pouvait rester de marbre et jouer tranquillement avec Cordélia comme si de rien n'était.

.

OoO

.

« Sept heures trente du matin. La maison était silencieuse. Il faisait encore un peu nuit, Hermione, tout comme Drago, était en vacances, et Cordélia n'était pas encore réveillée.

Hermione aurait pu en profiter pour dormir – les heures de sommeil se comptaient précieusement lorsqu'on avait accouché huit mois auparavant – et faire une « grasse matinée », mais le sommeil l'avait désertée aux alentour de six heures.

Elle se soupçonnait d'avoir cauchemardé du repas de Noël, et après s'être réveillée et avoir tenté de se rendormir, elle s'était finalement levée.

Depuis elle tergiversait. Elle regardait la table en imaginant ses parents et ceux de Lucius. Elle se disait qu'ils auraient besoin de vin pour survivre, mais en même temps, le vin n'était-il pas le meilleur moyen pour que Lucius et Richard en viennent aux mains ?

Elle aurait dû aller au Terrier, sa deuxième famille...

.

Alors que cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur son canapé, elle entendit sa fille qui se réveillait. Elle babillait dans sa chambre, mais Hermione la connaissait bien. Cordélia n'aimait pas rester seule trop longtemps au reveil, et si ses parents ne rappliquaient pas dans les cinq minutes, elle se mettait à pleurer.

Hermione se leva donc, et se rendit dans la chambre de sa petite princesse, qui afficha un immense sourire en la voyant arriver.

« Babababa, agagagaga. »

« Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? Probablement mieux que maman, hein ? Maman est en train de devenir toc toc ! »

Elle souleva sa fille dans ses bras, vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être changée, et la couvrit de baiser. L'espace d'un instant mère-fille, elle oublia son stress. Elle respirait l'odeur de bébé de sa fille, écoutait ses babillages. Merlin ce qu'elle aimait ce petit être. Elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait au monde. Un mélange de Drago et elle, même si le résultat final ressemblait plus à Drago qu'à elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait son caractère en grandissant.

« Je t'aime Cordélia. Je t'aime très très fort. »

« Bababa. »

« Oui, on va aller voir ton papa. Tu vas rester un peu avec lui, pendant que je réfléchis à mes soucis, d'accord ? »

Sa fille toujours dans les bras, elle partir vers sa chambre, où Drago dormait toujours comme un bienheureux.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le réveiller, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder Cordélia alors qu'elle se lamentait sur le Noël catastrophique à venir. La jeune maman n'avait pas le choix...

« Papa va être un peu grognon... tu vas t'occuper un peu de lui, hein mon bébé. »

.

Cordélia dans les bras, elle se pencha, afin d'embrasser légèrement Drago.

Le blond remua dans son sommeil, et marmonna des paroles inintelligibles, avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux.

De manière générale, Drago était grognon le matin, mais quand la première chose qu'il voyait était le doux visage de sa fille, il ne pouvait pas rester insensible.

Il attrapa son bébé, et chatouilla son ventre la faisant éclater de rire, puis il l'installa à côté de lui, et ferma les yeux. Hermione pouvait bien se lever et s'agiter comme elle voulait.

.

OoO

.

« Pourquoi tu veux que Cordélia aille chez la mère Weasley. »

« Parce que je veux aller au supermarché. Et que tu viennes avec moi ! »

« Pourquoi faut-il que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas ce que ton père aime ! » Cria presque Hermione « Et parce que tu es censé me soutenir un minimum ! »

« Mon père n'aimerai rien parce que c'est toi qui l'auras préparé. D'autant plus si ça vient d'un supermarché moldu. Mon père ne manges pas moldu. »

Drago avait déclaré cela d'un ton neutre, mais en voyant Hermione soudainement presque au bord des larmes il se leva pour la serrer contre elle.

« Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux mon Amour, mais j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de te faire des cheveux blancs. C'est juste Noël. »

« Non, Drago, justement, ce n'est pas juste Noël.

.

OoO

.

Hermione regretta d'avoir emmené Drago faire les courses à peine eurent-ils mit les pieds dans la grande surface.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, et être habituée, mais elle fut tout de même prise par surprise : Drago était comme un enfant se rendant dans une fête foraine : il semblait à la fois perdu et surexcité, il regardait de tous les côtés et voulait toucher à tout.

Hermione avait presque envie de le faire monter dans le caddie pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

« Bon, tu tiens la liste, et tu me lis ce qu'il y a dessus. »

« Très bien chef ! » Répondit Drago. « Alors... Champagne. Ca très bien, mon père aime. Il faudra juste prendre des boissons sorcières aussi. »

« C'est prévu. Et déjà commandé. » Répondit Hermione.

« Je suis fier de toi mon amour. »

« Eau plate et gazeuse, jus de fruits... tu as commandé du jus de citrouille aussi ? »

« Oui ! Allez, viens. On va au rayon boissons. »

« Mais je voulais regarder ces trucs là... »

« Drago, on a pas le temps là, nous ne sommes pas là pour rire ! »

.

Hermione avança d'un pas énergique, poussant son caddie devant elle, et Drago dût se contenter de la suivre, les pieds trainant. Il avait vu des jouets pour enfants ou adolescents qui l'intriguaient, et il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir regarder cela de plus près...

Une fois qu'ils eurent chargé le caddie de tous les liquides qu'Hermione souhaitait, elle lui ordonna de regarder à nouveau la liste.

« Saumon, dinde. Farce pour la dinde. C'est tout ? » Questionna-t-il « Il n'y a pas de foie gras. »

« Non, Malefoy ! Il n'y a pas de foie gras, et ton père n'a même pas intérêt à faire une réflexion là-dessus. Mon père se chargera de lui expliquer à quel point c'est barbare de faire du foie gras. »

« Oh, ne commence pas là-dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si on en mangeait tout le temps. Et puis c'est bon ! »

« Je vais te mettre un tuyau dans la gorge et te forcer à manger ! On verra si c'est toujours aussi bon. »

« Mon père... »

« Ton père est un sale con ! D'accord ? » Hurla presque Hermione.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris de cet éclat en plein magasin. Il était au fond d'accord avec elle, mais de manière générale, il n'aimait tout de même pas qu'elle insulte son père.

Mais il aimait encore moins faire un scandale devant un public – encore plus un public moldu – alors il ne remit pas de l'huile sur le feu... Ils en reparleraient plus tard.

.

« Ensuite ? »

« Pommes de terre, champignons, carrottes, panais, petits pois, haricots... Hermione, tu es sûre de pouvoir cuisiner tout ça ? »

« Bien sur que je le peux ! Molly m'a appris ! »

« Mais tu te sens sûre de toi ? Je veux dire, tu n'as fait que de la théorie n'est-ce pas ? Pas de la pratique... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » Gronda Hermione « Que je ne sais pas faire à manger ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais seulement, tu ne t'es pas entraînée... parfois tu ne réussis pas du premier. Ce n'est pas une feuille de parchemin que tu as devant toi ! »

Hermione vit rouge, mais elle ne pouvait honnêtement pas faire un scandale dans le supermarché. Drago ne lui offrait aucun support. Un beau salaud quand il le voulait celui-là.

« Tu sais quoi Malefoy, si tu continues comme ça, tu passeras Noël tout seul ! Où tu feras la cuisine pour tes parents, et les miens ! On verra si tu feras le mâlin ! »

« Je ne fais pas le mâlin. Je ne sais pas faire à manger, et je ne m'en cache pas. Si tu me laissais avoir un elfe par contre... »

Après de trente minutes dans le supermarché, Hermione était au bord de la crise de nerfs, ou de larmes. Drago faisait des efforts, elle le voyait bien, mais il ne cessait de mettre des articles inutiles dans le panier, de regarder étrangement certains moldus, et de faire des réfléxions avec des expressions sorcières que les gens passant à côté d'eux entendaient. Ils devaient penser qu'ils étaient fous.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques ingrédients pour son christmas pudding, et elle put enfin se diriger vers la caisse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre un bain, et serrer sa fille dans ses bras...

.

OoO

.

« All I waaaaaant for christmaaaaaaaaaaas is yooooouuuuuuuuuu »

Drago échangea un regard d'une profondeur intense avec sa fille. Elle avait beau n'avoir que huit mois, le blond lisait le désespoir et la résignation dans ses yeux, sentiments qu'il partageait.

« Je sais mon petit cœur... si maman continue de chanter comme ça, la maison va s'écrouler, ou sera détruite par une tornade. Mais on va la laisser encore un peu. Il parait que ça la met dans l'ambiance, et que ça la calme. Mais je te préviens princesse, que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, je sens qu'on va aller faire une petite balade tous les deux. Hein mon petit cœur ? Tu vas bien rire toi ce soir, pour ton premier Noël, je sens que tu vas avoir le droit à du gratiné... »

Dans la cuisine, Hermione se sentait déjà dépassée. Il était onze heure du matin. Il lui restait entre huit et neuf heures pour que tout soit parfait. Une éternité penseraient certains, mais Hermione n'en était pas si sûre. Elle stressait énormément, même si les chansons de Noël qu'elle écoutait en boucles contribuaient à la calmer un peu.

Elle avait commencé la confection du traditionnel christsmas pudding deux jours auparavant, car il devait reposer.

La dinde était au four depuis une heure. Elle devait cuire toute la journée, et être régulièrement arrosée. Hermione avait tellement peur d'oublier cette étape qu'elle avait mis plusieurs réveils, afin d'être sûre de ne rien rater.

A voir l'état de sa cuisine, on aurait pu croire que la réussiste de Noël reposait sur le repas mais il n'en était pourtant rien. Le repas n'était qu'une infime partie. Tellement d'autres choses pouvaient aller mal...

.

OoO

« Comme tu es belle ma princesse. La plus belle de toute les petite filles de la terre. » Fit Hermione en ponctuant ses phrases de petits bisous.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé être du genre à habiller ses enfants de tenues typiquement dans l'esprit de Noël, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister, et Cordélia était tellement mignonne avec ses collants ornés de rênes et sa petite robe flocons de neige.

« gagagagaga. »

« Oui, mon cœur. Tu vas faire fondre tes papous et mamou, n'est-ce pas pas mon cœur ? Que tu es belle, pour ton premier Noël... Et regarde ton papa comme il est beau... »

« Papapapapapapapapapa. »

« Juste papa, mon cœur. Mais j'aimerai quand même que tu puisses dire « maman » avant. »

« C'est plus facile de dire papa » Commenta Drago. »

« Oui, mais c'est ma fille, et avec un peu de chance, elle a hérité de mon cerveau. »

« A t'entendre on dirait que je suis la personne la plus stupide de la terre. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de faire un enfant avec quelqu'un de stupide, rassure-toi. » Répondit Hermione d'un ton monotone.

« Parfait. Je suis rassuré de savoir que jamais tu n'aurai seu ou n'auras d'enfants avec Weasmoche. »

« Drago ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Ne commence pas. Je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça ! »

« Tu peux aller mettre Cordélia dans son parc. Tu n'es pas encore habillée, je peux te faire l'amour rapidement, ça te détendra. »

Hermione soupira lourdement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il le voulait.

Au lieu de mettre sa fille dans son parc, elle la donna à son père, qui avait fini de se préparer -il avait sorti le nœud papillon pour l'occasion – et s'attela à son tour à la tâche.

Elle aimait toujours se faire belle pour Noël, mais aujourd'hui, en plus de cela, elle ne voulait pas que Lucius ait la moindre remarque à lui faire.

Elle enfila une robe couleur prune, des chaussures noires à talons, et se maquilla légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse qui tournait autour de son crâne, pour finir par retomber sur sa poitrine.

Elle s'était également parfumée, et enduit le corps d'une crème qui sentait terriblement bon.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, et l'enlaça.

« Tu es magnifique mon amour... »

.

OoO

.

La brunette détestait être prête et attendre. Cela faisait quinze minutes que c'était le cas, et elle était au supplice.

Heureusement, on frappa deux coups à la porte, et elle se précipita pour ouvrir à ses parents.

Elle les accueillis avec chaleur, mais seul son père lui répondit en l'enlaçant. Sa mère avait besoin de dix minutes à roucouler avec Cordélia, avant de se souvenir de son existence.

Cela ne faisait que trois minutes qu'elle avait sa petite fille dans les bras, lorsque la Cheminée du salon s'activa, laissant passer Narcissa et Lucius.

Cordélia resta bouche bée, regardant la cheminée, et semblant ne pas en croire ses petits yeux. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Lucius, qui déclara d'un air méprisant :

« Ma petite fille sait-elle au moins qu'elle est une sorcière ?! »

« Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

« Pour une sang-de-bourbe. »

« Père ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Comment vous parlez à ma fille, espèce d'énergumène ! » S'énerva le père D'Hermione !

« Lucius, ne commence pas ! » Tempéra Narcissa, avant d'aller presque arracher Cordélia des mains de sa grand-mère maternelle.

Jean afficha un air pincé, mais ne dit rien, et Hermione se surpris à espérer que la soirée soit terminée. Elle qui avait tant envie de profiter de Noël, elle ne voulait pas que tout se termine dans un carnage.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, et Hermione vit que Lucius regardait partout autour de lui. Il cherchait la nouveauté, ou quelque chose à critiquer, elle ne savait pas.

Drago s'occupa de leur servir à boire, et Hermione retint son souffle quand Narcissa passa Cordélia à Lucius.

Lucius tint le bébé à bout de bras juste devant lui, et observa ses vêtements d'un œil critique :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ce sont des vêtements de Noël. »

« Et bien vous auriez pu vous en passer, ma petite fille ressemble à un... »

« Ma petite fille est magnifique ! » Intervint le grand-père maternel, « Et si vous n'êtes pas content, donnez-la moi. »

« Certainement pas ! »

« Père, il ne l'a pas encore tenue, vous pouvez lui donner un peu Cordélia tout de même. »

Hermione était déjà agacée. Elle pressentait que le repas allait se constituer de moments comme celui-ci. La tension était latente et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Narcissa et Jean essayaient de mettre de la bonne volonté en entretenant une conversation, mais elles étaient en même temps occupées à surveiller leurs maris respectifs.

Elle en rirait probablement quand elle le raconterai à ses amis, et les Noël à venir seraient probablement de la même teneur, mais pour le moment, elle était loin d'avoir envie de rire.

.

« Il faudra qu'on fasse des photos avec Cordélia. » Déclara alors la mère d'Hermione « Toute la famille m'en demande constamment. »

« Mais vos photos ne bougent pas non ? » Fit Lucius.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne bougent pas qu'elles perdent leur intérêt. Les expressions et émotions sont beaucoup plus vives sur une photo moldue, si vous voulez mon avis. »

L'expression que Lucius afficha indiqua clairement qu'il ne voulait pas son avis, mais il n'avait pas spécialement le choix, puisqu'elle avait déjà dit ce qu'elle en pensait.

Drago resservit tout le monde en boissons, tandis qu'Hermione les invitait à reprendre des amuses bouches. Elle tenait à penser que la nourriture adoucissait les mœurs. Et Cordélia était tout de même là pour détourner l'attention, les quatre grands parents étant unanimes pour trouver que faire des bulles avec sa salive était un acte absolument remarquable.

La conversation s'apaisa pendant le reste de l'apéritif, où ils évitèrent tous les sujets critiques. Hermione réussit à se détendre un peu, mais elle restait sur le qui-vive, surtout quand elle voyait les yeux de Lucius et Narcissa se balader partout, et observer les objets moldus présents dans le salon.

Les choses se gâtèrent quand ils passèrent à table...

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bon, mes OS de Noël, ce n'est jamais du grand art, encore moins de la grande écriture mais j'espère que ça vous aura diverti. La suite pour la nouvelle année !

Bisous Bisous et laissez-moi un petit mot si l'envie vous en prend !

Merry Christmas


	2. Partie II

**BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEE** Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses : santé, bonheur, amitié, amour, travail, réussite dans les études, de bonnes fics à lire et j'en passe. Et surtout, la paix dans le monde !

Enfin, comment ça va ? Nous voici donc en 2017 et histoire de bien commencer l'année, comme vous avez pu le remarquer **je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews**. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je n'aime pas faire ça mais vous devez bien vous douter que je n'ai pas spécialement eu le temps, j'ai préféré répondre aux reviews de A perfect Match, sachant que je pourrais vous répondre après pour l'OS.

Cela étant dit, **je les ai toutes lues avec attention et je vous remercie du fond du coeur** !

Chose promise, chose dûe, voici maintenant la suite !

Enjoy

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

 **Pas de bêta readage, désolée pour les fautes.**

* * *

 _Les choses se gâtèrent quand ils passèrent à table..._

 _._

A peine installés à table, Narcissa se mit à observer la vaisselle et afficha une expression déconcertée. Hermione était certaine qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il y avait pas cinq couteaux, trois fourchettes et deux cuillères, le tout de tailles différentes. Il y avait par contre deux assiettes posées l'une sur l'autre, deux verres – un à eau, et un à vin – et la table était joliment décorée.

« Vous avez plié les serviettes vous-même ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?! »Intervint Lucius, « Evidemment que c'est elle qui les as pliées. Le résultat serait bien meilleur autrement.

« En fait, Père, c'est moi qui me suis chargé de cela. » Déclara Drago d'un ton posé.

Les parents d'Hermione, qui avaient été sur le point de sortir bec et ongles pour défendre leur fille, furent pris au dépourvu par l'aveu de Drago. Ils échangèrent un regard, et se mirent à rire, sans même essayer de faire un effort pour le dissimuler en toux. Cordélia se mit bien évidemment à rire elle aussi, ne faisait que renforcer l'hilarité de ses grands parents maternels.

Lucius sembla irrité, et Narcissa regarda Drago avec une expression catastrophée.

.

« Mais enfin mon Chéri ! Tu as pourtant déjà vu comment on pliait des serviettes. Ce n'est tout de même pas croyable de produire une chose pareille. Tu devrais prendre des cours. Ou inscrire Hermione à un cours ! C'est plutôt à elle de s'occuper de cette tâche, puisque vous ne voulez pas avoir d'elfe. »

Hermione afficha un sourire poli, se contentant d'envoyer sa belle-mèe au diable dans ses pensées. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?! Et en quelle année se croyait-elle ? 1920 ?

« Ma fille a autre chose à faire que d'apprendre à plier des serviettes. Elle travaille dur. »

« Oh, j'en ai bien conscience… au lieu de s'occuper de ma petite-fille. »

« Nous ne sommes plus en 1950 ! » S'écria Jean Granger « Mon activité de dentiste... »

Hermione connaissait ce discours par cœur. Elle était une dentiste très occupée, mais elle avait quand même réussi à élever Hermione correctement, à lui donner une éducation plus que convenable, à l'aimer et passer du temps avec elle, et Hermione était quelqu'un de très intelligent et blablabla.

Elle n'était plus très sûre de savoir si les parents de Drago y avaient déjà eu droit mais elle savait pertinemment ce que Lucius pourrait rétorquer. Qu'elle était enfant unique, que c'était facile de prétendre avoir pu s'occuper de sa fille quand elle avait quitté la maison à douze ans pour aller à Poudlard.

Elle préféra couper court à la discussion en annonçant qu'elle allait chercher l'entrée.

.

Elle avait réalisé une terrine de saumon, dont elle appréciait particulièrement le résultat final. Elle aurait pu l'avoir acheté chez le traiteur, mais non, elle l'avait fait de ses mains. Elle avait même été jusqu'à réaliser la mayonnaise qui l'accompagnait.

Hermione rayonnait de fierté lorsqu'elle apporta le plat et qu'elle le posa sur la table, mais elle déchanta rapidement. Ses parents la félicitèrent chaudement, et Narcissa elle aussi admit que la terrine en jetait – bien qu'elle ne le formula pas en ces termes. Mais une fois qu'elle eu découpé des tranches, et servi tout le monde, Lucius ouvrit la bouche.

« S'agit-il de la première entrée ? » Questionna-t-il.

"Comment ça ?"

« Eh bien, y a-il une autre entrée après celle-ci ? »

« Non. Le but est de bien manger, pas de finir à Sainte-Mangouste avec une crise de foie. »

« Donc vous n'allez pas nous servir du foie gras ? Noël sans foie gras, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! »

« Du foie gras ? » S'écria Jean Granger « Il ne manquerai plus que ça ! »

« Est-ce que vous savez comment on le fabrique. » Renchérit son mari « Ces pauvres bêtes souffrent. Je vais vous enfoncer un tuyau dans la gorge, vous verrez ce que ça fait. »

« Vous m'excuserez. » Rétorqua Lucius, d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il perdait patience, et peinait à se contenir « Mais vos histoires de tuyaux barbares, ne sont que la résultante de votre capacité de moldus, à ne rien savoir faire. Chez nous, un simple sortilège sans douleur suffit à faire du foie gras. Il aurait suffit à ma stupide belle fille d'aller en acheter dans une vulgaire épicerie sorcière. »

.

« MA FILLE N'EST PAS STUPIDE. »

« Ma femme n'est pas stupide ! »

« Lucius, enfin ! »

« Je préfère être stupide qu'être un sale con comme vous ! »

La dernière phrase d'Hermione passa inaperçue dans le brouhaha provoqué par les exclamations précédentes, et, sentant la tension nouvelle, Cordélia se mit à pleurer.

Drago l'attrapa, et fusilla son père du regard. Celui-là ne savait jamais quand se taire. Il câlina sa fille pour la calmer, mais le père d'Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Même un sortilège soit disant sans douleur n'en reste pas moins barbare ! Ces pauvres animaux n'ont rien demandé. »

Lucius eut une exclamation de dédain profond, avant de déclarer :

« Ce genre de discours est tellement _classe moyenne_. »

« Vous avez un problème avec la classe moyenne peut-être ?! »

« Tout à fait ! Surtout quand elle est couplée à du sang de bourbe, et qu'elle se marie avec mon fils ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés. » Firent en chœur Drago et Hermione.

« JE LE SAIS ! »

Pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu évoquer auparavant, le simple fait de penser que sa petite fille avait été conçue, et était née, hors mariage, semblait remplir Lucius d'effroi, et il se leva brusquement.

Attrapant sa canne tête de serpent, il annonça qu'il allait se rafraichir dans le jardin.

Un silence de plomb s'abbatit, et perdura même quand la porte d'entrée se fut refermée.

.

Narcissa semblait tellement mortifiée qu'elle n'osait même pas formuler la moindre excuse. Drago avait l'air énervé, le père d'Hermione également, et sa mère avait l'air exaspérée.

Hermione quant à elle, avait baissé la tête, et sentait monter un fou rire qu'elle luttait pour réprimer. C'était soi ça, soit fondre en larmes, et elle avait atteint un niveau de stress tellement impressionnant que le rire nerveux était la meilleure solution.

Drago semblait croire qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage, et il lui posa Cordélia sur les genoux, en espérant que cela la réconforterait.

Hermione embrassa sa fille, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'attraper un morceau de terrine de saumon dans l'assiette de sa mère. Elle le porta à bouche, et si elle sembla aimer ça, elle réussi tout de même à s'en barbouiller totalement le visage.

Lorsque Lucius revint dans la pièce, il trouva tout le monde hilare, face au bébé, qui ravie de faire rire son monde, éclatait de rire encore plus fort.

.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi. »

« Toujours, Lucius. Tu n'es pas spécialement drôle. » Déclara Narcissa.

« Cordélia, ma princesse, ce moment est à graver dans ta mémoire. »

« Gagagaga. »

« Tout à fait mon bébé. »

Hermione avait retrouvé un certain calme, même si elle était déçue : ses pires craintes se réalisaient. Ils n'en étaient qu'à l'entrée, et tant de choses s'étaient déjà mal passées. Un meurtre avant la fin du repas n'était pas exclu.

Hermione nettoya le visage de Cordélia, pendant que les convives finissaient leur entrée.

La brunette pensait déjà à la suite : la dinde allait-elle être bien cuite ? Bonne ? Pas brûlée ?

« La reprise du travail n'est pas trop dure ? » Demanda alors Narcissa.

« Cela fait déjà trois mois. Et pour l'instant tout se passe parfaitement bien. »

« Et cet _endroit_ où vous mettez Cordélia... »

« La crèche ? Elle rend Cordélia très sociable. »

« Oui, comme ça, elle pourra se faire kidnapper par le premier venu qui lui offrira une patacitrouille. » Remarqua Lucius.

« Personne ne kidnapperai notre fille en sachant que vous êtes son grand-père. »

« C'est un compliment ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas moi-même. » Répondit Hermione.

.

Drago se leva pour aller chercher la dinde, ainsi que la purée et les légumes qui l'accompagnait.

Cordélia se mit à gigoter d'impatience en voyant la purée, qui était son plat préféré, et Narcissa se proposa pour la nourrir.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en avisant la robe de sa belle-mère, qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête, mais lui tendit néanmoins sa petite fille.

Elle comprit rapidement qu'il y avait des réflexes qu'elle n'aurait jamais, lorsque Narcissa tira sa baguette, afin de se lancer un sortilège de protection contre d'éventuelles éclaboussures.

« Et vous Drago alors ? Comment va votre travail ? » Demanda Jean

« Très bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà ? Ce truc ou vous n'avez rien le droit de dire. »

« Je suis Langue-de-Plomb. »

« C'est ça. Je travaille au département des Mystères du Ministre de la magie. »

« Le département des Mystères, n'est-ce pas là où... »

« Hum huuuuum. »

.

Hermione attira tous les regards en se râclant violemment la gorge, pour empêcher sa mère de faire la moindre réflexion sur son excursion au département des mystères, où Lucius en personne avait fait partie des attaquants.

Seule Narcissa était indifférente à la conversation, trop occupée à roucouler devant Cordélia, qui mangeait sa purée avec appétit.

« Que c'est bon, mais oui, c'est bon bon bon la purée. »

Lucius regardait sa femme comme si elle était en train de perdre dix points de QI a chaque seconde, et les Granger se retinrent de nouveau pour ne pas rire.

Drago pris les choses en main pour couper la dinde, et servir la tablée. Tout le monde commença à manger, tandis que Drago, tout comme Hermione cherchaient un sujet de conversation qui ne provoquerait pas un nouveau drame, où une remarque acide venant de l'un ou de l'autre.

Mais tout, absolument tout, pouvait déraper, et Hermione s'en sentait découragée d'avance. Rien ne se passait vraiment comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Pour le moment, mis à part quelques moments isolés, le premier Noël de Cordélia ne resterait pas dans les annales. Ou peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons.

« Comment vont Harry et Ron. » Demanda Jean

« Très bien. Ils fêtent Noël au Terrier, avec toute la famille de Ron. »

« Ils auront assez à manger ? »

« Lucius enfin ! Tu ne peux pas te taire ! Dès que tu ouvres la bouche tu...tu... »

« Poses des questions qui méritent d'être posées . »

« Ils ont reçu de l'argent après la guerre. » Intervint Drago.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! » Lui reprocha immédiatement Hermione.

« A vous entendre, on croirait qu'il est honteux de ne pas avoir de gallions. » Fit Lucius « Je m'inquiétais juste à propos de leur repas. »

« C'est ça, vous vous inquiétiez, vous me prenez pour une idiote ? »

« Absolument pas. Je ne vous prends pas pour une idiote. J'ai la certitude que vous êtes une idiote. »

« VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EXCUSER IMMEDIATEMENT AUPRES DE MA FILLE ! Quand bien même vous auriez dix cerveaux, ma fille serait toujours plus intelligente que vous ! »

« Est-ce qu'on peut se calmer ! Vous allez faire peur à Cordélia ! »

.

Tous ceux qui étaient énervés tentèrent de regagner un semblant de maitrise, mais tout le monde entendit les marmonnements de Lucius, sans pour autant parvenir à les comprendre intégralement.

Sous la table, Hermione sentit que la main de Drago se posa sur son genou, et la serrait doucement. Il voulait lui donner du courage. Après tout, l'heure tournait, et il ne resterait bientôt plus que le dessert.

Plus ou encore... tout dépendait comment on voyait les choses, et ce pouvait également être l'occasion de remonter un peu la soirée. Passer un moment à rire ou à se dire que finalement, la belle famille n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Les Granger allèrent un peu dans ce sens en racontant quelques anecdotes sur leur activité de dentistes

Pendant ce temps, Cordélia était en train de se mettre à somnoler, mais Hermione se refusait à aller la mettre dans son lit. Sa fille lui assurait à la fois une sorte de réconfort, et de protection.

Dans sa famille moldue, ils auraient probablement fait un jeu, en attendant le dessert, afin de digérer un peu, mais proposer le moindre divertissement de ce genre à Lucius Malefoy était impensable. Encore, pire, cela aurait une occasion pour lui d'étaler encore plus son mépris.

Il s occupèrent donc le temps en regardant des photos –moldues et sorcières, pour ne pas faire de jaloux – de Cordélia.

Cordélia qui buvait son biberon dans les bras de Drago, Cordélia qui prenait son bain et éclaboussait Hermione, Cordélia qui dormait, qui descendait le tobboggan dans les bras de Blaise, ou qui était perchée sur les épaules d'Harry.

Les grands parents gagatisaient, sous les yeux ravis d'Hermione, qui alla chercher le christmas pudding en voyant que les albums photos arrivaient à leur fin.

.

Elle posa le dessert sur la table, et le coupa en tranche, alors que son père soupirait de bonheur.

« Notre petite Cordélia est tellement merveilleuse... Tout autant que son magnifique prénom. »

« Papa... » Prévint Hermione.

« Pour le prochain, je propose Cressida. »

« Le prochain sera un garçon, et il ne portera pas un prénom ayant un rapport avec ce stupide personnage ! » Intervint Lucius.

« Vous traitez Shakespeare de stupide personnage ? Vous avez un problème ! Shakespeare est un génie, et nous, les Granger, nous l'admirons et le respectons. »

« Grand bien vous en fasse ! » Tonna Lucius. « Donner un prénom, sous prétexte qu'un imbécile d'écrivain... »

« L'imbécile d'écrivain, comme vous le dites si bien, a nommé l'un de ses personnages Lucius ! »

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Lucius, et cette fois-ci, tout le monde excepté lui fut saisit d'un fou rire irrépressible...

Mais on y était. Le repas était presque terminé. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à servir tisane ou chocolat chaud, et tout le monde s'en irai. Ce premier Noël n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances, mais au moins, ils avaient survécu. Au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Ils déjeunaient chez les Malefoy, et il y aurait sans aucun doute des conflits à cause des cadeaux...

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce n'est pas l'OS du siècle hein, mais j'espère que ça vous aura diverti ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre, avis, je vous répondrais sans faute cette fois !

Bonne Année encore !

Bisous Bisous


End file.
